La Saga De Los Portadores De La Salvación: La Era De Los Elementos
by Omega Star
Summary: En tierras muy lejanas de Equestria, existen más reinos que perciben que Equestria tendrá una gran amenaza y que solo los ocho alicornios elegidos por la naturaleza podrán detenerla y salvar a Equestria de su destrucción
1. Introducción parte 1

**Nota: Para todos los Bronies y Pegasisters aquí les traigo la apertura de mi gran historia, espero les guste**

 **Capítulo 1: Introducción parte 1**

 **Lugar Casa de Zylver, Hora 7:00 AM**

 **P.V.D Zylver**

 **Estaba en mi cuarto en el palacio real aquí en el reino elemental durmiendo pacíficamente cuando de repente alguien me despierta**

?: Oye hermano despierta que o sinó papá se va a molestarel elemento de la nieve

Zylver: Ah… si eres tu, Crystal

 **Crystal Iceler es mi hermanita pequeña de 14 años,de crin Azul y pelaje de un azul más oscuro, ella es portadora del elemento de la nieve… en cuanto a mi, mi nombre es Zylver Blaze, de 16 años, de crin Azul con blanco y de pelaje rojo, soy el portador del elemento del fuego**

Crystal: Hermano arreglate rápido para poder llegar enseguida al portal que nos llevará a Equestria antes de que se cierre!

Zylver: Ya voy ya voy, espérame abajo que enseguida me voy a arreglar

 **Sin hacerla esperar más rápidamente me fui a poner mi atuendo y mi corona de Príncipe… Así es como podrán haberse dado cuenta soy el príncipe de este mundo… Al terminar de alistarme fui abajo donde le dije a Crystal que nos fuéramos ya**

 **Lugar Palacio Real, Hora 7:30 AM**

 **estábamos mi padre, Crystal, mi madre y yo frente el portal que nos llevaría a ese Reino llamado Equestria, mi padre y mi madre nos estaban diciendo lo que íbamos a hacer Crystal y yo una vez que estuviésemos allí**

Papá: Hijos míos les contaré lo que van a hacer en cuantaao lleguen a Equestria

Mamá: Así es, así que presten mucha atención

Zylver: Esta bien

 **Dije yo en un tono firme para que comenzaran a contarnos lo que vamos a hacer cuando llegáramos a Equestria**

 **Lugar Castillo de Canterlot, Sala del trono, Reino Equestria, Hora 7:45AM**

 **P.V.D Celestia**

 **Me encontraba sentada en el trono al lado de mi hermana, la Princesa Luna, hasta que llega un Guardia a donde estábamos sentadas las dos nos hace una reverencia en señal de respeto y nos dice a las dos**

Guardia: Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, he de informarles que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas desean verlas en su castillo en Poniville

Celestia: Para que desea vernos, acaso te contó algo sobre el tema

Guardia: Lo único que se es que antes de llegar…

 **Flashback…**

 **Estaba llendo rumbo a Poniville cuando en el viaje un pon encapuchado que me entregó una carta que decía**

 **Mi querida Princesa Celestia:**

 **Se que este no es el mejor momento pero podría explicarme a mi y a mis amigas que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí**

 **Attentamente: La Princesa De La Amistad Twilight Sparkle**

 **Fin del Flashback…**

 **Sin nada más que decir mi hermana nos dispusimos a ir a Poniville para contarle con más detalle que es ese espejo**

 **Lugar Reino Elemental, Palacio Real, hora 7:55 AM**

 **Papá: Bueno, ya han entendido para que necesito que vayan a Equestria**

 **Crystal: Claro Padre!, puedes contar conmigo**

 **Mamá: Y tu Zylver, ya entendiste para que necesitamos que vayas a Equestria**

 **Zylver: Claro Madre!, también puedes contar conmigo**

 **Dije yo para luego dirijirnos hacia el portal que nos llevará a Equestria**

 **Zylver: Adios Reino Elemental, hola al Reino de Equestria**

 **Capítulo 2: La llegada del Alicornio del Sol y la alicornio demonio**

 **Lugar Reino Desconocido, Hora 6:00 AM**

 **P.V.D Kassay**

 **Mi nombre es Kassay un alicornio de pelaje amarillo , la melena echa de fuego y la crin de color amarillo claro … estaba caminando en lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar antes de que ocurriera aquella guerra que lo destruyó todo, de repente vi a un pon encapuchado que al verme sonrió y me dijo**

 **?: Vaya vaya, pero si es Kassay el alicornio conocido como el demonio del sol**

 **Kassay: ¡Callate! ¡¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de mi?!, contesta ya o te haré hablar por la fuerza**

 **Sin hacerse esperar más me abalance contra el pon encapuchado pero este solo se limitó a apartarse de mi**

 **?: Oye tranquilo, no he venido a pelear, solo he venido a hablar contigo, o es que no quieres saber la ubicación de tu pequeña amiguita Laurent**

 **Kassay: ¿Cómo es que sabes de Laurent y ella ni siquiera está viva?**

 **?: Pues claro que lo está, solo te diré que la tengo prisionera en el Palacio Infernal, y necesitarás reunir a los otros 7 portadores de la naturaleza, Kassay el portador del fuego**

 **Kassay: ¡¿Portadores de la naturaleza?!, y a qué te refieres con que soy el portador del fuego**

?: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero tendrás que reunir a los otros 7 portadores de los elementos de la naturaleza si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga

 **Un destello de color morado se formó en frente mío cegándome por unos segundos… al deshacerse por completo vi que ese poni encapuchado ya se había ido y en su lugar había un portal y sin hacer dudar cruce por ese portal mientras decía... Laurent, ya voy a rescatarte del mismo infierno, solo necesito reunir a los otros 7 portadores de los elementos de la naturaleza**

 **Mientras tanto en Poniville**

 **P.V.D Magic Star**

 **Mi nombre es Magic Star, una potra de pelaje azul claro y melena y crin de azul oscuro y estaba en mis entrenamientos de magia avanzada con Twilight hasta que llego mi madre Fluttershy a recogerme para ir a cenar y dormir como siempre lo hacemos cada día, antes de llegar a mi casa por así decirlo vimos a un pon encapuchado que al vernos me dijo**

?: Es un placer conocerla Magic Star la portadora del elemento de la oscuridad, una de los ocho portadores de los elementos de la naturaleza

Magic Star: ¡¿Quién es usted y cómo es que se sabe mi nombre?!

?: No soy nadie importante, pero tengo que avisarle que su hermano Diamond Black está vivo y te está buscando para acabar contigo de una vez por todas

Magic Star: ¡Eso es imposible!, yo fui la que lo mató haya en Tierra Nueva Del Sol

?: Por que yo fui la que la revivió, y el lo único que quiere es deshacerse de ti de una vez por todas

Fluttershy: Maldito ¡¿Porqué lo reviviste, es que no sabes cuantos problemas nos ocasionó el y su hermana

?: Pués claro que lo se, es por esa misma razón que lo reviví para poder conquistar el mundo, y para ello, necesito a los enemigos más rencorosos de cada portador

Magic Star: Pues no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, nosotras te vamos a detener

?: Estoy ansioso de ver que lo intentes

 **Un destello de color morado se formó en frente mío cegándome a mi y a mi madre por unos segundos… al deshacerse por completo vi que ese poni encapuchado ya se había ido**

 **y solo corría una idea por mi mente...¿Quién era ese poni encapuchado y Cuál era su verdadero objetivo?**

 **Volviendo con Kassay**

 **Me encontraba en medio de un bosque sentado en un árbol y me puse a pensar donde estarán los demás portadores, y sin darme cuenta me quede allí en un profundo sueño**

 **Llendo con Zylver y Crystal**

 **Estábamos en un castillo en Equestria frente a frente con la Princesa Celestia, allí reinaba el silencio hasta que un alicornio macho que estaba al lado de Celestia lo decidió romper**

?: bueno, supongo que no me conocen ni saben quien soy, verdad?

 **Es un alicornio de pelaje blanco, ojos plateatos y melena de color amarrillo**

Crystal: no, solo sabemos quienes son la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia

?: bueno, mi nombre es Zyo Axumata y soy el caballero de más alto rango de toda Equestria

Zylver: Ya vi porque me sonabas de algo mejor amigo para siempre

Zyo: Claro, pero no estamos aquí para una reunión familiar

Luna: así es, porque tenemos que contarles que el Dios de la destrucción Nemesis está por renacer en cualquier momento

Zylver: como que Nemesis, eso es una leyenda

Celestia: pues claro que no lo es. entonces porque estarían aquí en primer lugar

Zylver: buen punto, continúen

Celestia: bien, esta leyenda fue creada en Elementaria o también conocido como el Reino Elemental, donde el creador de las dimensiones desencadenó un mal que fue conocido como Nemesis, el lo destruía todo a su paso, cuando toda esperanza parecía acabada aparecieron los guerreros elementales de entre varias dimensiones que al combinar sus fuerzas lograron derrotar al mal que acechaba este mundo pero el pronto volverá a renacer y tal vez no podamos detenerlo como hicieron nuestros antepasados, amenos de que reunamos a los nuevos portadores, ahora mismo hemos detectado a tres de ellos en un pueblo conocido como ponyville les diré a mis guardias que los escolten hacia allá

Zylver: bueno Crystal, Zyo, al parecer créo que vamos a tener que luchar para salvar a todas las dimensiones

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les tengo primera parte de la introducción de mi gran historia por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	2. Introducción parte 2

**Anteriormente en la saga de los portadores de la Salvación: La Era de los Elementos**

Zylver: como que Nemesis, eso es una leyenda

Celestia: pues claro que no lo es. entonces porque estarían aquí en primer lugar

Zylver: buen punto, continúen

Celestia: bien, esta leyenda fue creada en Elementaria o también conocido como el Reino Elemental, donde el creador de las dimensiones desencadenó un mal que fue conocido como Nemesis, el lo destruía todo a su paso, cuando toda esperanza parecía acabada aparecieron los guerreros elementales de entre varias dimensiones que al combinar sus fuerzas lograron derrotar al mal que acechaba este mundo pero el pronto volverá a renacer y tal vez no podamos detenerlo como hicieron nuestros antepasados, amenos de que reunamos a los nuevos portadores, ahora mismo hemos detectado a tres de ellos en un pueblo conocido como ponyville les diré a mis guardias que los escolten hacia allá

Zylver: bueno Crystal, Zyo, al parecer créo que vamos a tener que luchar para salvar a todas las dimensiones

 **La Opening todavía no está creada pero bueno, sin nada más que decir, comencemos con el fic**

 **La Saga de los portadores de la salvación: La era de los Elementos: Introducción Parte 2**

Zylver: Esta bien, entonces, cuando partimos hacia allá

Celestia: En este mismo momento

 **Y así fuimos llevados a ese tal pueblo llamado Ponyville mientras la princesa Celestia pensaba**

 **Mente De Celestia...**

Hay no, sin mal no recuerdo esa rata de Kassay es uno de los portadores, espero que no intente nada o sinó juro que lo mato esta vez

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville**

 **P.O.V Twilight**

 **Vemos a nuestra Princesa de la Amistad con su ayudante número uno oséa Spike llendo hacia Sugar Cube Corner por algo de comer cuando apareció el carruaje de la princesa Celestia done solamente estaban sus guardias y... tres alicornios! creí que con Magic Star, Kassay y el novio de Lyra que creo que se llamaba Kai sin mal no recuerdo, ya eran suficientes alicornios**

 **Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube Corner**

 **P.O.V Kai**

 **mi nombre es Kai Takamara un alicornio de pelaje color verde con melena de color verde y blanco, es el portador del elemento del viento... estaban allí su novia Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy y Doctor Hooves charlando alegremente cuando el carruaje de las Princesas se detiene dejando ver a tres alicornios, yo me quedé inmóvil al ver de quienes se trataván, eran Zylver con su hermana menor Crystal y tambien Zyo**

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **Estabamos en la Plaza Central de este pueblo llamado Ponyville y vimos que un alicornio se acercaba más y más hacia nosotros y vimos que era Kai**

Kai: Chicos hola que tal su día!

Zylver: Hola Kai como te va y una pregunta que haces aquí en Equestria

Kai: Todo a su debido tiempo, pero ahora que están aquí y si, se que es por lo de los demás portadores de la salvación

Zyo: Y tu como sabes eso

Kai: Celestia me contacto a mi de lo ocurrido, ahora les voy a contar del porque estoy aquí

 ** _Flashback: Elementaria, 3 meses antes_**

 **P.O.V Kai**

 **Estava en Elementaria practicando con mis poderes de viento y maniobras de vuelo cuando un destello de luz se formo cegándome por unos segundos... cuando se desvaneció vi que estaban las Princesas Celestia y Luna en frente de mi y les dije**

Kai: Princesas, Por que están aquí?, Cómo llegaron?, Por qué vinieron?

Luna: estamos aquí para que vengas a Equestria, llegamos por un portal que creó mi hermana, vinimos porque una terrible amenaza está por despertar y...

Kai: Necesitan mi ayuda por ser el máximo portador del viento en este reino, cierto?

Celestia: Así es

Kai: Bueno, pues pueden contar conmigo, las ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

 _ **Fin Del Flashback**_

Kai: y de ahí conocí a mi actual novia, se llama Lyra Heartstrings

Lyra: Hola, me llamo Lyra Heartstrings pero me pueden llamar Lyra, es un placer conocerlos

Zylver/Crystal/Zyo: El placer es nuestro

 **Dijimos al unísono y de repente escuchamos un fuerte rujido y vimos que había un dragón en el pueblo y dijo Zylver...**

Zylver: Bueno, creo que esta no será una cálida bienvenida a Equestria después de todo

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les tengo la segunda parte de la introducción de mi gran historia, y ahora los dejo con esta pregunta: de donde salió ese dragón y cuál será su verdadero objetivo?... por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	3. introducción parte 3

**Anteriormente en La Saga de los portadores de la Salvación: La era de los elementos**

Kai: y de ahí conocí a mi actual novia, se llama Lyra Heartstrings

Lyra: Hola, me llamo Lyra Heartstrings pero me pueden llamar Lyra, es un placer conocerlos

Zylver/Crystal/Zyo: El placer es nuestro

 **Dijimos al unísono y de repente escuchamos un fuerte rujido y vimos que había un dragón en el pueblo y dijo Zylver...**

Zylver: Bueno, creo que esta no será una cálida bienvenida a Equestria después de todo

 **Introducción parte 3**

 **Nos encotrábamos Kai, Crystal, Zyo y yo frente a frente a un dragón más grande que cualquier pony haya visto jamás en su vida**

Crystal: oigan, de donde creen que haya venido este dragón

 **?: yo se de donde, los creó Nemesis**

 **Dijo una alicornio detrás de nosotros cuatro que Kai reconoció con facilidad**

 **Kai: pero si eres tu Magic, que haces aquí, no te habías ido a Canterlot**

 **Magic: es que Celestia me mandó aquí por está prescencia maligna viniendo a Ponyville y quiso que yo viniera a investigar aquí**

 **Zylver: un momento, podrías decirnos tu nombre?**

 **Magic: ah, es cierto, mi nombre es Magic Star pero me pueden decir Magic, es un placer conocerlos**

 **Crystal: el placer es nuestro, y ah ver, supongo que hay que vencer a ese Dragón oscuro, cierto?**

 **Zyo: y tienes que preguntar, verdad?**

Zylver: como sea, que comienze la batalla

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **Los/As Cinco nos pusimos en posición de combate esperando a ver que tanta potencia de ataque tenía ese dragón oscuro, y de ahí vimos que nos lanzó una fuerte llamarada oscura que pudimos esquivar por poquito y de ahí yo le lancé un fuerte disparo de fuego por mi cuerno que el pudo bloquear y devolvérmelo y me hubiera dañado fuertemente de no ser por un alicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin que parecía como ver el mismo sol acompañado de dos pegaso, uno de pelaje marrón y melena y cola de color azul y otro de pelaje color negro y melena y cola azul con negro me protegieron con una fuerte barrera que deciso mi disparo reflejado**

Zylver: pero quienes son ustedes( Les dije con un tono serio )

?: mi nombre es Kassay portador del elemento del sol( Me dijo el alicornio )

?: mi nombre es Brown Earth, mi especialidad es controlar la tierra( Me dijo el pegaso de pelaje marrón )

?: mi nombre es Dark Lightning, mi especialidad es la de controlar los relámpagos( Me dijo el pegaso de pelaje negro )

Zylver: así que creo que bienen a ayudarnos, cierto?

Kassay: tu crees?( Me dijo en un tono sarcastico )

Zyo: lamento interrumpirlos pero es difícil el detenerla con solo cuatro ponys

 **Y así nosotros cuatro también nos unimos nosotros cuatro a la pelea, todo estaba bien controlado hasta que a lo lejos se podían prescenciar a otros dos dragones oscuros, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al pueblo apareció un tsunami color negro que parecía una fusión de osuridad con agua que hizo desaparecer a los dos dragones y así aproveché para usar mi técnica más poderosa, la Maximum Flare que evaporizó al último dragón oscuro y vimos quienes habían creado ese tsunami oscuro, se trataban de un alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y la melena de un azul claro, el otro era un alicornio de pelaje negro y melena y cola de color Blanco**

?: Vaya vaya, pero si es mi mayor rival, Zylver Blaze( Me dijo el Alicornio de pelaje negro )

Zylver: hola Koryo que haces aquí? y quien es tu amigo?

Koryo: estamos aquí por la misma razón que tu y el es Azullin Aquos pero le pueden decir Aquos

Aquos: vaya vaya, veo que no somos los únicos que llamó la Princesa Celestia después de todo

Zylver: Veo que así es y creo que pronto sabremos el porque eramos nosotros a los que llamo para salvar a Equestria y todas las Dimensiones de su destrucción

 ** **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les tengo la tercera y última parte de la introducción de mi gran historia subo capítulos como Martes o Miércoles así que no se los pierdan, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima****


	4. La invación a Canterlot, la dragona guía

**Capítulo 4: La invasión a Canterlot y la dragona guía**

 **Lugar: Canterlot, Palacio Real**

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **nos encontrábamos unas seis ponis llamadas Pinkie pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y esa alicornio Twilight y también estábamos Earth Ground, Dark Lightning, Kasay, Magic, Azullin, Koryo, Zyo, Crystal, Kai y yo en frente del trono de las princesas sobre lo de la amenaza de Nemesis a Equestria y supongo que se preguntarán como estamos todos aquí reunidos con ellas aquí**

 ** _Flashback después de derrotar al Dragón Oscuro..._**

 **Recién habíamos derrotado a ese dragón creado por Nemesis y vinieron unos guardias acompañados por unas seis ponies: dos terrestres, una de pelaje anaranjado y la crin amarilla, la otra tenía el pelaje rosado, melena esponjosa y crin de un rosado más oscuro, dos pegasos, una de pelaje amarillo y la crin rosada, la otra era de pelaje celeste y la crin de los colores del arcoíris, una unicornio de pelaje blanco y la crin morada y esa alicornio llamada twilight Sparkle y la alicornio nos miró y dijo**

Twilight: portadores y guardianes aquí les presentaré a mis amigas aunque Kai ya las conoce la unicornio blanca se llama Rarity, la terrestre anaranjada se llama Applejack, la pegaso amarilla se llama Fluttershy, la pegaso Celeste se llama Rainbow Dash y la terrestre rosada se llama Pinkie Pie y quisiéramos saber sus nombres también aunque ya sabemos el de Kasay, el de Magic y el de Kai

Zyo: está bien yo soy Zyo Axumata un gusto

Crystal: yo soy Crystal Iceberg es un placer

Ground: yo soy Earth Ground un placer

Dark: yo soy Dark Lightning es un placer conocerlas

Aquos: yo soy Azullin Aquos es un placer

Zylver: yo soy Zylver Blaze un gusto

Koryo: yo soy Koryo Takamara un gusto

Guardia: Bueno, al parecer ya todos se conocen así que ya nos podremos ir al palacio que las princesas los esperan allá

 ** _Fin del Flashback ..._**

Celestia: como ya saben Nemesis se aproxima y ustedes son la única esperanza que tiene Equestria y las demás dimensiones para poder subsistir en paz y armonía

Zylver: y cómo vamos a trabajar o a donde vamos a ir?

Luna: todas sus dudas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo

 **De repente se oyen gritos y corridas por toda la capital, cuando fuimos a ver era los changelings que estaban asechando a los demás ponies y detrás de todo ese montón estaba Chrisalis volando con su vista fija en las princesas y nosotros y esto hizo que nos pusiéramos en posición de combate y también las princesas y los elementos de la armonía se prepararon para luchar... la batalla comenzó y los Changelings no lograban simular nuestra apariencia porque nuestro poder lo evita y esto comenzó por multiples golpes de las portadoras, rayos de luz por parte de Zyo, un tsunami que creó Azullin, rayos eléctricos por parte de Lightning, fuertes tornados por parte de Kai, grandes terremotos por parte de Ground, rayos de oscuridad por parte de Magic y de Koryo, rayos solares por parte de Kasay, rayos de hielo por parte de Crystal y rayos de fuego por parte mía hasta que por fin los derrotamos a todos y las princesas que luchaban contra Chrisalis también lograron vencerla y después apareció un dragón oscuro como el de la vez anterior pero estábamos tan cansados para pelear que ya no podemos luchar... el dragón comenzó derribando a Lightning y apunto de lanzarle una bola de fuego de no ser porque una dragona más alta que las princesas que ella tenía forma de pony bloqueó el ataque y se lo devolvió**

Zylver: pero quién demonios eres tu

?: mi nombre es Blue Star es un placer conocerlos

Zylver: yo soy Zylver Blaze y el placer es todo mío

Blue: Bueno ya regreso primero me encargaré de destruir a ese dragón

 **De eso Blue Star se fué en dirección al dragón mientras que este solo le lanzaba fuertes bolas de fuego que esta solo se limitaba a bloquear y esquivarlas hasta que en un punto ella lanzó una fuerte llamarada de color azul que termino evaporizando a ese dragón**

Kasay: vaya no está nada mal

Celestial: claro porque ella será su guía en su viaje Hacia las tierras del reino de las sombras

Blue: es correcto yo seré la que los guíe en su viaje espero podernos llevarnos bien

Magic: claro espero nos hagamos unas buenas amigas

Blue: de acuerdo

Zylver: y entonces, cuando partimos?

Luna: mañana a primera hora los esperamos en el bosque Everfree y ahora vayan a descansar que necesitarán reponer fuerzas para cuando tengan que luchar con las criaturas oscuras

Zyo: bien nos vemos mañana

Crystal: si porque mañana comenzará una gran aventura

Kasay: así es hasta mañana

Zylver: claro

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno Bronies y pegasisters, aquí lo tienen, el capítulo 4 de mi gran historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	5. Los recuerdos de Zylver

**Capítulo 5: Los Recuerdos de Zylver**

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **Estábamos allí en la entrada del bosque Everfree con nuestra guía Blue Star que a mi parecer es muy linda... Okey volvamos el fic, estábamos todos en la entrada del bosque Everfree con las princesas Luna y Celestia dándonos indicaciones de lo que tenemos que hacer en nuestro viaje al Reino Oscuro**

Zylver: Haber si entendí, nos están diciendo que tendremos que pasar por distintos Reinos antes de llegar al Reino Oscuro y tendremos que estar atentos en todo momento porque puede que aparezcan los demonios de sombras de Nemesis?

Celestia: correcto

Luna: y bueno, ya están listos para partir?

Flutter: Magic cuídate bien y que no te pase nada

Magic: mamá ya no soy una potrilla recuerda que ya puedo cuidarme

Kasay: tranquila Flutter, yo no dejaré que le pase nada, daré mi vida si es necesario

Blue: yo tampoco dejaré que algo le pase así que no se preocupe

Flutter: gra...gracias (dijo entre sollozos)

Kasay y Blue: no ahí de que, puede dejarnos a Magic a nuestro cuidado

Zylver: igual que a mi (interrumpió Zylver) yo daría lo que fuera para proteger a un ser querido

Celestia: bueno, les deseo buena suerte en su viaje (susurrando a Kasay) si alguno queda lastimado o muerto en el viaje que eso tenga que ver contigo te partiré en mil pedazos y los repartiré por todo el Reino de los Dragones para que coman todos los pedazos restantes de lo que era tu cuerpo

Kasay: (susurrando a Celestia) esta bien pero no olvides que sigo siendo la misma mala persona de antes (con rostro malicioso)

 **En el viaje**

 **P.O.V** **Blue Star**

 **Estábamos camino al bosque que conecta Equestria con el Reino Oscuro que por nombre tenía el bosque de los recuerdos, ya llegando ocurre un fuerte destello que nos cegó a todos nosotros dejándonos inconsientes...**

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **Estaba en un espacio oscuro, parece que me quedé inconsiente**

?: Omega Star (Se escuchó)

Zylver: Quién anda ahí?, MUESTRESE!

?: yo soy tu padre

Zylver: nooooooooo

 **P.O.V Omega Star**

Estoy jodiéndolos olviden lo de yo soy tu padre, okeeeeey volvamos con el fic

 **Volviendo al fic...**

?: mi nombre es Alfa Star y yo soy tu hermano mayor por 5 segundos de edad, okey olvídalo el punto es que tienes recordar quien eres en realidad, el portador de las estrellas, Omega Star

 **después todo se desvaneció en una fuerte luz de color azul que me cegó por unos momentos y de ahí volví a quedar inconsiente**

 **En el mundo real, afuera del bosque de los recuerdos...**

 **P.O.V Blue Star**

 **recién despierto de mi estado anterior y me percato de que, estamos afuera del bosque?!, WTF!, cómo salimos de aquí, veo que a lado de mi se encontraba Zylver que no despertaba, traté de moverlo para despertarlo**

Blue: Zylver, despierta, déjate de bromas y despierta de una maldita veeeeees!

 **Veo que el estaba empenzando a abrir los ojos y dijo**

Zylver: mi nombre no es Zylver Blaze, mi verdadero nombre es Omega Star

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno Bronies y pegasisters, aquí lo tienen, el capítulo 5 de mi gran historia, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**


	6. Recordando el pasado

**Capítulo 6: Recordando parte del pasado**

 **P.O.V Blue Star**

Blue: Omega Star?, pero tu no te llamabas Zylver Blaze

Omega: no!, ese nombre me lo crearon mis verdaderos padres hace casi dos mil años

 **Flashback..., mil años antes de todo lo ocurrido**

 **P.O.V Padre de Omega**

 **Vemos a nuestros dos potrillos recién nacidos siendo cargados por y mi esposa a la entrada del palacio donde lo presentariamos ante todo el imperio...al llegar fueron levantados por mi y les dije a todos los del Imperio**

?: larga vida a los príncipes Alfa y Omega!

Pony 1: larga vida los príncipes! (dijo uno)

Pony 2: Que vivan los reyes! (dijo otro)

Pony 3: Viva a los príncipes! (dijo otro)

 **P.O.V Narrador**

 **pasaron unos largos diez años sin preocupación alguna, hasta que un día apareció una sombra maligna por nombre se introdujo en el corazón del rey que desde ese día nunca fué lo mismo en el Imperio Elemental y desde ese día ese Imperio se convirtió en el Reino de la Oscuridad, nada fué lo mismo desde ese entonces, el padre de esos dos potrillos los maltrataba tanto y a su esposa hasta que un día** **planearon escapar, pero el rey siendo controlado por Nemesis incendió todo el Reino de la Oscuridad incinerando a a cada pony a su paso a excepción de una alicornio hembra llamada Beta que nació dos años después de Alfa y Omega y que también habían logrado sobrevivir igual que su madre que tenía por nombre White Star pero el incendio fué demasiado fuerte que nos dejó a todos sin energía y Alfa usó sus poderes creando un escudo que logró proteger a Beta, Omega y a White Star siendo ellos los que lograron salvarse de esa terrible catástrofe, pero Alfa no tuvo el poder suficiente para salvarse a si mismo siendo incinerado por el fuego negro de su padre**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

 **P.O.V Omega**

Omega: ya no recuerdo más de lo que sucedió después pero sigo sin saber como es que pude ver a Alfa si el había muerto en el Reino de la Oscuridad

Beta: es porque el está dentro de ti( dijo detrás de nosotros dos )

Omega: pero como es que...

Beta: yo también vi a alguien mientras estábamos allí en el bosque de los recuerdos

 ** _Flashback..._**

 **P.O.V Beta**

 **me encontraba en un espacio blanco y allí estaba una figura misteriosa que me dijo**

?: buenas Beta Star mi nombre es Gamma Star, soy uno de los seis portadores legendarios de Elementaria

Beta: un momento eso quiere decir que...

Gamma: eres una de los portadores legendaria, tu no te llamas Crystal Iceler, tu verdadero nombre es Beta Star la portadora del elemento del agua

Beta: y Zylver...

Gamma: su nombre no es Zylver Blaze, su verdadero nombre es Omega Star, el portador del elemento de la luz, cuando lo veas dile que Alfa Star, el elemento de la oscuridad, duerme dentro de el

 **De repente un resplandor me dejo ciega por unos momentos y desperté**

 ** _Fin del Flashback..._**

Omega: entonces el ahora duerme dentro de mi, osea que soy el elemento de la luz y la oscuridad por tenerlo dentro de mi

Beta: correcto, esto se pone cada vez más interesante

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _ **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les tengo el capítulo 6 de mi gran historia por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**_**


	7. La batalla en el Reino Grifo parte 1

**Capítulo 7: La batalla en el reino grifo parte 1**

 **P.O.V Omega**

Omega: así que Alfa está dentro de mi, guau

Kasay: oye Omega tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, y Blue cual es el siguiente reino

Blue: el siguiente es el Reino Grifo, si partimos ya estaremos llegando al amanecer

Omega: bueno que esperando, vámonos ya

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces Omega salió rumbo al reino grifo mientras los demás lo seguían diciendo**

Blue: oye imbécil estamos juntos en esto !

Beta: hermano espéranos!

Zyo: y este Omega que come para andar tan rápido

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

 **ya habíamos llegado al reino donde nos recibieron con alegría y felicidad porque al parecer ya sabían quienes éramos y ya era algo tarde así que nos dijeron que pasáramos la noche aquí**

Omega: vaya hospitalidad la que nos brindaron los grifos

Blue: es verdad, a mi me habían dicho las princesas que Némesis tenía a sus bestias oscuras en los diferentes reinos pero en este no hemos encontrado a ninguno, que dices Magic?

Magic: debe ser que deben tener algún tipo de defensa aquí, que piensas tu Kasay?

Kasay: algo no anda bien, siento que algo se aproxima hacia nosotros

Zyo: que se aproxima, es algo grande?

Beta: yo también lo siento y no necesariamente grande y también son muchas

 **P.O.V Zylver**

 **de repente se escuchan muchos gritos de desesperación por parte de los grifos y sin pensarlo dos veces** **fuimos todos en dirección hacía donde provenían los gritos y al llegar nos sorprendimos al ver que los grifos estaban siendo atacados por... dragones, de donde salieron?, vimos que habían unos cuantos que se acercaban hacia nuestra posición así que nos colocamos en posición de combate dispuestos a destrozarlos a todos y comenzó la pelea**

 **En la pelea...**

 **comenzó la pelea con ataques básicos y poco a poco fué aumentando la fuerza en los golpes hasta usamos nuestras habilidades: Blue usaba unas llamas que derretía a todo aquel que tocaba ese fuego, Kasay usando distintas habilidades de distintos elementos que destruía a cada dragón que se le acercaba, Beta los congelaba con su fuerte ventisca helada, Aquos creaba fuertes tsunamies que se terminaban llevando a los enemigos mientras que Koryo solo los incineraba poco a poco, Magic los descuartizaba usando sus poderes demoniacos y Omega solo usaba fuertes llamaradas que terminaban incinerándolos, pero esto parecía que no se acabaría nunca**

Omega: de donde salen estos dragones

Magic: no sabemos, pero esto solo hace que nos agotemos más nuestra fuerzas

Blue: quién creen ustedes que haya podido ocasionar esta catástrofe?

 **En las tierras oscuras había un pony misterioso que los observaba desde un espejo de sombra sonriendo maliciosamente**

?: espero que estén preparados, porque la diversión apenas comienza

 **Continuará...**

 ** **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les tengo el capítulo 7 de esta gran historia, se que este cap fué un tanto corto pero el trabajo y demás cosas que tengo que hacer me impiden alargarlos un poco más, bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima**  
**


	8. La batalla en el Reino Grifo parte 2

**Previamente en la saga de los portadores de la salvación: la era de los elementos**

Omega: de donde salen estos dragones

Magic: no sabemos, pero esto solo hace que nos agotemos más nuestra fuerzas

Blue: quién creen ustedes que haya podido ocasionar esta catástrofe?

 **En las tierras oscuras había un pony misterioso que los observaba desde un espejo de sombra sonriendo maliciosamente**

?: espero que estén preparados, porque la diversión apenas comienza

 **Capítulo 8: la batalla en el reino grifo parte 2**

 **P.O.V Omega**

 **Estábamos allí, en una pelea que parece que jamás llegaría a su fin y la mayoría de nosotros ya estaban muy agotados**

Kasay: oigan no hay tiempo para descansar tenemos que seguir

 **Omega: pero esto parece que no va a terminar jamás, como podremos derrotarlos**

 **En mi mente**

 **mierda, son demasiados y cada uno que derrotamos solo aparecen muchos más de la nada, que debemos hacer para derrotarlos**

 **?: oye Omega, no te des por vencido, recuerdas que siempre podrás contar con el apoyo de todos tus compañeros de equipo**

 **Omega: quién eres tu y que haces aquí? responde**

 **?: yo soy Astral, el Dios multiverso, y el que te dará el poder para salvarlos a todos**

 **Omega: el poder para salvarlos a todos? pero como lo consigo**

 **Astral: fácil, ese poder duerme dentro de ti, solo tienes que creer en ti mismo y lograrás conseguir ese poder**

 **fuera de todo pensamiento**

 **Estaba presenciando a todo el montón de dragones que parecían que nunca acabarían de venir pero a que se refería ese tal Astral con el poder para salvarlos a todos**

Blue: Omega que hacemos, se aproximan más

Omega: ya se, ustedes evacuen a todos de aquí a excepción de Kasay, necesito de tu ayuda

Kasay: de acuerdo

Blue: a la orden!, todos salgan por aquí

 **Al salir todos del lugar me dispuse a contarle a Kasay sobre mi plan**

Omega: Kasay, quiero que uses tus poderes del sol y me los lances para que yo los amplifique por mil con una ultra habilidad que aprendí

Kasay: esta bien ( dispara una rayo de sol hacía Omega que antes de que a este le de este dice )

Omega: Special Combinatioooooon! ( de repente una fuerte luz le dió al disparo de Kasay multiplicando la potencia de este incinerando a cada dragón del lugar al instante )

Blue: vaya, eso estuvo genial, por fin los derrotamos!

Omega: por... supuesto... que... si ( después se termino quedando inconciente en la escena y con todos gritando para que se despierte pero no resulta )

 **Continuara...**

 ** **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les tengo el capítulo 8 de esta gran historia, bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima****


	9. Un nuevo aliado y una batalla inesperada

**Un nuevo miembro y la confrontación con el príncipe de la oscuridad**

 **Lugar Poniville, Tiempo 6:30 AM**

 **P.O.V Kyo**

 **mi nombre es Kyo, soy un clon creado por el rey sombra que lo creó como un alicornio de color azul de la melena azul con negro y novio de Rainbow Dash que estamos con sus amigas que me van a contar algo importante de lo que todavía no me había enterado de eso**

RD: Kyo, lo que te vamos a decir te va a dejar muy sorprendido

Kyo: y de que se trata?

Twilight: se trata de...

 **De repente se enciende una luz que nos ciega a todos por un momento...al abrir todos los ojos las portadoras y yo nos encontrábamos dentro del palacio real de Canterlot frente al trono de las princesas Celestia y Luna donde ellas se pusieron frente a nosotros hasta que Celestia rompió el hielo**

Celestia: Twilight, deja que yo explique mejor a Kyo lo que está pasando

Twilight: esta bien princesa Celestia

Kyo: ahora si, me pueden explicar lo que está pasando aquí?!

Celestia: por supuesto, lo que pasa es que el Dios de la destrucción Némesis está por renacer y las únicas esperanzas que tenemos son la de los ocho portadores elementales, los tres guardianes de ellos y de sus tres guías espirituales

Kyo: y era necesario traerme hasta acá para contarme todo eso, sigo sin entender que tengo que ver yo en todo esto

Luna: tienes que ver en más de lo que crees, porque tu eres uno de los tres guías espirituales

Kyo: que yo que?! están hablando en serio?!

Celestia: pues claro que si, ya lo hablamos con tu novia para que puedas marcharte a buscar a reunirte con tus compañeros, y si fracasas toda la vida como la conocemos, desaparecerá

Kyo: bueno... está bien, pero lo hago solo para proteger a mi Dashie y sus amigas que conste que solo lo hago por ellas y nadie más

Celestia: pues así no podrás proteger a nadie si no entiendes el verdadero valor de proteger a los demás seres y ponies

Kyo: eso lo veremos

 **Mientras tanto en un bosque a las afueras del Reino Grifo**

 **Nos encontramos con nuestros portadores y dos de los tres guardianes siendo guiados por Blue Star una de los tres guía espirituales directo hacia el próximo reino**

Omega: ya casi llegamos, me estoy hartando de caminar un montón de horas

Blue: tranquilo, ya casi llegamos al reino de los dragones

Magic: genial, me han dicho que el reino de los dragones elementales hay un gran ambiente natural, me muero por ir allá

Kasay: Magic, recuerda que estamos aquí para ir al reino oscuro a vencer a Némesis, no para ir de aventuras a donde sea

Magic: si lo se

Ground: chicos, creo que ya casi llegamos

Blue: es verdad, ya puedo ver el reino desde aquí

Omega: bueno que estamos esperando

 **Antes de poder si quiera dar un paso más una luz de color negro nos cegó por unos momento**

 **Mientras tanto en el reino Grifo**

 **P.O.V Kyo**

 **Estoy en el reino grifo donde estoy buscando información de hacia que dirección se fueron los otros**

Kyo: oiga señor grifo, me podría decir que dirección tomo un grupo de 8 alicornios, dos pegasos y una dragona?

Grifo: creo que se referirá a un grupo que llegó hace tres días a este reino, se fueron por el noroeste

Kyo: okey gracias

Grifo: no ahí de que

 **Mientras tanto en una dimensión desconocida**

 **P.O.V Omega**

 **Recién despierto de lo que nos había pasado antes, pero ya no estábamos en nuestra dimensión sinó que estábamos en una mucho más oscura que la nuestra**

Omega: donde estoy? cómo es que llegué aquí?

?: vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, al portador del fuego Omega Star

Omega: quién o que eres? y a donde estás?

?: detrás de ti

 **Me volteo de repente y ahí veo a un pony encapuchado que se acerca a mi a paso lento mientras se quita la capucha revelando al pony o mejor dicho al alicornio que menos esperaba ver...ALFA!**

Omega: Alfa eres tu de verdad? de verdad eres tu!

 **Me acerco poco a poco hacia su dirección pero sin que el se lo esperara Alfa lo golpeó usando su casco delantero tirando a Omega al suelo**

Omega: Pero, Alfa...

Alfa: no soy Alfa, llámame príncipe de la oscuridad, y tu serás el primero en contemplar mi poder

Omega: Alfa, bueno no se que cosas te haya hecho Némesis pero lo único que se es que el Alfa amable y gentil que vi alguna ves se ha ido, entonces vamos a pelear!

Alfa: pues da el primer movimiento a ver si te crees tan poderoso

 **y así comienza la pelea al principio fué con algunos golpes básicos que poco a poco fué aumentando la intensidad de los golpes y hasta ambos usaban ataques de su elemento, Alfa usaba bolas de sombras y Omega sus bolas de fuego pero yo le empezaba a ganar terreno de combate pero en un punto que no me esperaba Alfa pronunció su técnica ALFA BLAAAAAST! que liberó un rayo de oscuridad tan potente que me dejo totalmente lastimado sin poder moverme bien...estoy acabado**

Alfa: así que esta es la fuerza del portador del fuego, que decepcionante no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me largo de aquí

 **De repente se formo una luz similar a la que me trajo a esa dimensión volviéndome a m dimensión donde estaban todos tratando de curarme mis heridas y vi que había un alicornio que no había visto en nuestro grupo pero lo más importante es, que fué lo que ese Némesis le hizo a Alfa? cómo podré regresarlo a la normalidad? no lo se, pero al final se que derrotaré al mal que está dentro de Alfa, y traeré a mi hermano de vuelta**

 **Continuará...**

 ** **Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters, aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 mi gran historia, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y entonces, hasta la próxima****


End file.
